


Using the 'Get out of Jail Free' Card

by Innocentfighter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, STID spoilers, Scotty and Jim centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((SPOILERS)) A short piece on Scotty's reaction to the captain being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using the 'Get out of Jail Free' Card

**Author's Note:**

> A quick jot on how I thought Scotty would react when the captain was "brought back to life." So enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK

Truth be told, when Montgomery Scott heard that the captain was alive. He had to ask Commander Spock to repeat himself. When he was certain that the Vulcan hadn't misspoken, not that the Commander would in the first place he had to sit down. Spock looked at him almost questioningly, Scotty waved off the look. The Commander looked baffled he guessed.

"I've got a lot of work to do." Scotty muttered, turning around in his chair in the pretense that he really was working.

Spock seemed to accept this and left the engineering deck. Scotty waited until he was left alone before slamming his hand down against the console. Regretting it as his hand started to throb and he had cause his lady more pain than she needed. But he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He knew that the Captain was dead, Spock should too he was being addressed by the captain after all. No one could've survived that amount of radiation and lived. Not even Jim Kirk, no matter how many times he defied what everyone thought was possible of him.

Scotty paused, the captain did have a record of doing the impossible more than once. The Engineer shrugged, he might as well see if the Vulcan was trying to fool him.

He made the short walk to the hospital, he had beamed down relatively close but not close enough that the transporter operator figured out where he was going. The walk was nice. Scotty spent most of it looking at the sky that they had nearly fell out of. He wasn't one for sentiment but to lose his captain like that, after he was punched in the face by said captain, was just to harsh. He saw the hospital come into sight.

He surged foreword the slightest bit. He needed to get this over with, knowing that the Vulcan was really just screwing with him. It had been two bloody week since the captain died. There was no coming back from that, and he didn't need to be a doctor to know that.

He walked through the door and to the front desk. Scotty was mentally preparing himself for the looks of pity he would get from the nurses because he was asking for two week old corpse.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked. She trying to determine whether or not he was a patient or a guest.

"Yes. Where is Captain James Kirk's room?" He said. He watched her face.

She smiled. "One moment." She typed something into her computer. She pursed her lips.

"He has a list on who's allowed to see him." She stated.

Scotty rolled his eyes. How elaborate did the Vulcan make this lie? Wait why was the Vulcan doing this to him? He didn't really care.

"Montgomery Scott, Former chief of engineering on the Star Ship Enterprise." He frowned when he had to say former.

The nurse read the list. "He's in room 272. The lift is over to the right."

Scotty nodded. He really was starting to wonder if this was an elaborate lie. After all who had the time or ability to organize something like this. Maybe the captain was really alive. Not that he wanted to get his hopes up. It would be the worse if he woke up now to find that he had fallen asleep on the job and his mind was punishing for it.

The ride to the second floor was brief. He walked towards the wing that his captain would be in, if he was here. He thought he saw Doctor McCoy walk out of a room down the hall. The doctor looked up and spotted Scotty. The doctor strode over to him quickly.

"His room is this way." The country doctor spoke.

Scotty arched an eyebrow. The doctor didn't appear any different but he could tell the obvious relief in the doctor's tone. Also that the Doctor was too preoccupied to notice the state Scotty was in. They headed towards the room. Doctor McCoy shoved the Scotsman slightly then disappeared down the hallway.

He would never understand that man's worth ethic. Scotty cautiously pushed open the door, and once the door was open large enough for him to see into the room, the man was stunned.

There in all of his slightly weaken glory was none other than Jim Kirk. Scotty could've cried in happiness if it wasn't for the rage that suddenly overcame him. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and Jim turned to see who was entering his room.

He was clearly not expecting the severely pissed off Scotty. Though the Captain couldn't see the extent of his rage. Jim smiled. "Scotty! I'm glad to see you!"

Clearly the Captain had been lectured already. Scotty could guess that McCoy and Spock had tried to get their message through. The engineer didn't want to be lectured by one of them, let alone both of them.

Scotty gritted his teeth. Jim was baffled by his friend lack of 'Oh my god you aren't dead greeting.'

"Captain. I need to have a word with ye'." Scotty spoke slowly.

Jim visibly swallowed. He knew by that tone he was going to get another lecture.

There was a pause before Scotty spoke once more. "Do you have a death wish. Because that stunt that you did in the engine room should've killed you! I don't know how you're even alive!"

Jim tried to speak but was cut off. "I was the chief engineer of the Enterprise. I know her better than anyone else and I told you it was too dangerous to do that but do you listen to me? No, because sometimes you're a bloody moron!"

"Scotty-"

"You do whatever you want, you honestly have no regard for what other people say to you at times! You may be the Captain of the ship but I'm the engineer. The person that should've been in their should've been me! But what was I doing? I was taking a nap."

"Sorry." Jim mumbled.

"You didn't listen to me! After I listened to you on so many poor ideas you couldn't give me this one? Oh and to top it off? YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!"

Jim recoiled at the loudness of Scotty. He looked slightly sheepish. Scotty felt exhausted as the anger left him leaving with nothing but tiring emotions. "Captain you don't know what your dying did to me. I knew I was the one responsible for you at the time."

It was true, the senior crew of the enterprise had decided that whoever was left alone with Kirk was supposed to watch him to make sure he doesn't have anything bad happen to him, it was mostly mild stuff, allergic reactions and bar fights.

"Then for you to be doing something you had no right to be doing, that was in my department was something that hurt Captain." Scotty sighed. "I thought you were dead for two weeks. I blamed myself. Think before you act."

Scotty turned to leave the room, there he spotted a very smug McCoy and Spock with this odd look in his. It dawned on Scotty that he had been brought in to help pasify the captain even further. The three men knew that this wouldn't change anything. The captain would still sacrifice himself for the good of the crew. But it felt good to be doing something after being unable to save their captain, their friend. It was a little too close, and something no one wanted repeated. They knew that there would be a day when this happened again and this time there would be no miracle because of a tribble. They had used their get out of jail free card.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I wrote it in an hour so I don't expect it to be the best piece in the world. Leave your thoughts in a review. I'm also taking requests! Later! ~IF


End file.
